A MIM capacitor is well known and has been implemented within an integrated circuit. A MIM capacitor is generally formed by deposing an insulating film on a lower electrode and an upper electrode on the insulating film. During the formation of a MIM capacitor, a heat treatment is often carried out to reduce resistivity of the electrodes and release stresses induced in the insulating film. However, such a heat treatment sometimes causes voids, vacancies, and/or hillocks in the electrodes. In particular, when such defects are induced in the lower electrode, and the insulating is formed of the lower electrode, the insulating film often becomes thinner around the defects. Thinner insulating film locally strengthens an electric field and degrades a breakdown voltage of a MIM capacitor.